


Feed the Blood Garden

by thursdaysisters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Haunted Houses, Horror, Mystery, Season 11, Southern Gothic, Suicide, Text Adventure Game, The Darkness - Freeform, Vampires, casefic, genfic, lovecraft, rednecks, spn-summergen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysisters/pseuds/thursdaysisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness is closing in, and the Winchesters' only hope of fighting it is in a haunted house deep in the West Virginia mountains.</p>
<p>Play as either Sam Winchester or Dean Winchester, or choose to "get the backstory" of the other brother to switch characters.</p>
<p>Set right after the end of season 10.  Written for the 2015 spn-summergen challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed the Blood Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steeplechasers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=steeplechasers).



[Click here to play the game](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/kpptwvnaz0u6lhj5m288ug/feed-the-blood-garden)


End file.
